Forever and AlwaysVon Pearce
by camrissagleek97
Summary: Lindsay and Marissa from the Glee Project. An adorable story but super sad ending.


_**11:57, Lindsay POV**_

"And I miss your ginger hair, and the way you like to dress. Why don't you come on over Valerie," I sang loudly as I bounced up and down in my small Bug. I laughed as I sang, picturing her emerald green eyes and luscious pink mouth. I loved her, and I always would. I glanced at the clock on the dashboard and sighed in annoyance.

_Seven more hours. _

Seven more hours until my life will change. Her life will change.

I eyed the bag in the seat next to me cautiously, as if one single movement could mess this whole thing up and the gorgeous ring in the bag would disappear. As if I wouldn't be able to say that she is mine, one more time.

I drove home and parked my Bug in the driveway, hopping out quickly in excitement. I ran around quickly to the other side of the car and opened the door, quickly snagging the bags and holding them close to her, as if they were her life. I walk into the house-apartment, more like-and set the bags carefully on the bed, my fingers brushing on the red velvet box inside and I die with curiousity. I sit on the bed and gently, carefully, lift up the lid to see the gorgeously simple diamond ring that soon-I hope-would belong to my girlfriend. I smiled and felt my heart go all fuzzy inside the way it always does whenever I think of Marissa.

Then, suddenly, I hear my phone buzz and literally leap across the bed to see the words, 'my ginger' on the screen and a picture of me with my beautiful girlfriend on it. I open the phone to see a text from Marissa: "work got delayed tonight love, I am so sorry! They needed me to stay and extra hour so I won't be home until eight. I love you Linds, and I can't wait to see you!" I sighed in annoyance but understood. I replied sadly, saying I loved her and would be waiting.

I quickly slid my phone in my purse where I couldn't be distracted by it anymore and then ran quickly into the kitchen to prepare everything. I scammed the pantry for pasta and finally found Angel hair, mine and Marissa's favorite and set it off to the side as I let the water boil.

Every single cell in my screamed with excitement as I dance around the kitchen in pure and utter happiness. The thought of marrying Marissa stayed in my head and making me high with excitement.

_She couldn't say no, not now. Marissa is too…..too Marissa to say no to me, _I thought with finality as I prepared the glorious meal that would be our dinner right before I propose.

7:11, Marissa POV

I grabbed my bags from the office and grin in excitement as I hurry down the halls, waving goodbye to all of the other workers in the office. You see, I work as a therapist at a hospital for children who need help in mental or physical ways. I love working in the hospital every day to see the friendly faces of my friends and the doctors, but I always want nothing more than to go home to my girlfriend. Well, normally I do. Tonight is different.

I hop into my car and drive anxiously down the street, tapping my fingers nervously as I pull into the parking lot of the mall. I grab my purse and run across the parking lot and into the mall., I quickly make my way into the jewelry section and smile at the lady at the counter kindly before scanning for _the _ring. I find it and point to it in the glass case.

The lady gets it for me and I write the check quickly for it as she bags the ring. "Thank you," I say and smile as I take the bag from the lady, who's name is Beth. "I know Lindsay is going to love it, dear. Have a nice day." I smile to myself as I run out of the mall, thousands of thoughts spinning in my head.

I run quickly through the isle's and rows, spotting my car. I finally find in behind a Prius and just as I cross the side of the parking lot to get to it a giant truck comes into my view just in front of me and I freeze, unable to process what has happened as I hear a horn honk and feel my body being smashed to the ground.

The truck stops and the driver gets out. I hear voices, all shouting and calling eachother. I feel someone reach into my pocket for my phone. Various words are exchanged frantically and soon enough I hear sirens, but I fail to grasp it any longer.

The loud, annoying wail of the sirens weakenme and remind me viciously to hold on to the small bit of life I know I have lft. Not for me but for her, for Lindsay. For the girl I will be marrying . The girl I love. Forever.

The world is as a black hole to me now as even the face of my one true love drifts from my memory and I silently wish her all my love and goodbyes.

7:59, Lindsay POV

I sit anxiously on the sofa, biting my nnails and knowing Marissa is coming home soon. I almost scream in excitement and check my phone to see that one more minute until Marissa comes home.

My phone rings and my heart stops as I frantically reach for it and open it. "Mars? Riss? Where are you, love?" I ask confusedly, but I feel my heart stop suddenly. Sounds of sirens from an ambulance shock me still as I begin to slowly process what is going on. I shout into the phone, "Hello! Mars? Rissa? Anyone? Hello? Why is there a siren? Whats going on?" I ask frantically.

A womans voice sounds from the other end, a nurse I presume. "Miss Pearce, I hate to inform you that there was a bit of an accident at seven twelve this PM at the mall. A girl, Marissa Von Bleicken I believe, was walking in the parking lot and was hit by a truck unexpectedly. We tried out hardest to contact family through her contacts but you were the only one we could reach. I am so sorry to say that Marissa was found in the center of the parking lot with barely any life left. We got to her as soon as possible, but I'm afraid we were too late. Her body was crushed due to both the impact of her body hitting the concrete to rough and being hit by the truck itself. We still have a few of her belongings, and the only apparent clue we have as to why she was in the mall was a ring a wedding ring." My heart froze.

If there were any emotions that could explain remotely how I felt then they would be called an understatement compared to the complete dread I was feeling. She loved me. She loved me so much, and she tried to prove it to me. By marrying me and I was so stupid to not see it.

Tears were now streaming down my face as I listened in horror to the nurse continuing, but all I could remember was her beautiful face as she told me the very first time she loved me. I cried now silently to myself, all the love and pure emotions I had for her now wasted. She loved me so much, and I loved her too. I looked down at the ring in my hand and clutched it to my heart, knowing I would keep this forever. Marissa would have wanted me to.


End file.
